Rendered Helpess
by Kenneth Black
Summary: SoiFon finds Yoruichi in a very imposing state of mind- mating season's come to Seiretei, and SoiFon finds out just HOW much of an animal Yoruichi can be. FUTA


A/N: I'm gonna dedicate this to a certain two reviewers whose reviews had me kinda blushing at how hot and heavy I'd made SoiFon and Yoruichi go at it. Thank you, and don't hesitate to deny this dedication if you don't like it! ^^

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo, I'm borrowing your amazing SoiFon and Yoruichi again for another bout of acting in my plays! ^..~

**Render Me Helpless**

Yoruichi Shihoin mrowr-r-red in her sleep

like the adorable kitty she was, squiggling on her back and pawing at the air, her face twisted into a rather heated grin. Belly taut and straining, she kicked like a kit with a ball of string, tangling up into herself and roving her hands all over the place.

This was what SoiFon found in her quarters, on her bed, when she returned home from work, her captain status requiring she drill in all her ninja's head the stealth they would have to learn by instinct for her squad's missions.

Sliding open the shoji screen doors to her bedroom, SoiFon let a hand supporting the groceries she held in a plastic bag fly to her open mouth, her eyes widening in a blushing tinge of pleased red.

Yoruichi's hands had eased their way into her dark robes, and even those being scanty, hid her body from anyone watching her usually-tight movements. Not now, though. One edged into the hem of her thigh, and SoiFon gasped aloud when Yoruichi let out a low murmur, her purrrs bordering on the edge of a teasing tilt.

SoiFon's other grip, now on the screened frame of the doorway, pierced through the thick wrappings and into her palm as Yoruichi shuddered on her bed and twisted to curl her way onto her belly, her eyes now shut in tight pleasure as she sought out her need.

Desire breached the dark-eyed woman herself, vivid and low in her own body, and she very nearly used a hand to slide down, too. But. . .

***POOF!***

The bag holding the groceries fell to the floor, and since SoiFon had been planning to make a couple of test-runs on a pie, being Halloween and all, she'd bought ten bags of 5 lb. flour, all now bursting onto the floor at the rough treatment and now found herself looking white as a ghost when the powder settled.

She immediately felt her sensei snap.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaughghhh! SOI-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

SoiFon contemplated, very frantically, the chances she could out-flash-step her former sensei, then deemed it useless. Nope, she was going to stay here and take it. With her eyes closed shut tight.

Hunching her shoulders, Soi waited for more yelled rebukes and instead heard small whimpers, then a nice low purrr. Confused, she peered into the after-haze of flour and saw Yoruichi on her bed, stretching languidly, her eyes open and glowing a fierce gold.

Honey bled into her cat-like orbs, and Yoruichi took her sweet time touching her one outstretched foot to the floor, the very tip dainty and delicate. Leaning forwards, she grinned, showing a nice bit of fang; both hands slammed down between her spread legs and onto the bedsheets right in front of her, kneading it with a rythmic pulse.

"Soi. . . "

SoiFon gulped a bit at her friend's low husk, but frowned a bit when Yoruichi arched her back and meowled softly, her fangs crunching and nipping at her lips. Something was out of place here, and SoiFon was ultimately curious as to what it was.

"Yoruichi-sama. . . ?"

"SOI!"

SoiFon jerked back, her friend's rough growl startling her. Those piercing eyes were back again, yet this time, suspiciously underneath her chin and then collarbone. What was happening here. . ?

"SOIFO-o-on. . "

Yes, something was DEFINITELY going on. Yoruichi was now on the floor, her whole body insanely tense and straining. She was pacing, one-two-three, turn, one-two-three, TURN. Furrowing her brows, SoiFon crept closer and was surprised she saw a bit of ruffed-out hair that puffed out like fur on Yoruichi's head.

"Yoruichi, what's happened..?"

Fierce golden eyes snapped to her gray ones, and SoiFon had to remind herself to breathe in, out, calm. Holding out a white hand, SoiFon stretched towards Yoruichi, aware of the unusual tension that was in the air.

Noticing the flour still on her, she smiled sheepishly and drew her hand back, wiping them on her uniform, leaving a very undignified streak of white behind. Raising her hands to inspect them, she made the mistake of inhaling.

She sneezed.

What happened next was instantaneous and fast.

**"SOI!"**

And SoiFon found herself on her bed, all trace of the flour gone as Yoruichi zoomed both of them onto the cushions. One minute, staring up at the glittering eyes of a snarling Yoruichi Shihoin, the sharp slits that posed as pupils dilated and hot, the next flipped to her stomach and bare as Yoruichi fought the material covering her former pupil.

**"Yourichi-sama?"**

Yoruichi half growled/whimpered when she ripped the remains of SoiFon's black uniform on, the traitorous folds giving way as easily had it been not fastened.

SoiFon felt her legs nudged open, spread, PARTED, and she didn't have time to think, not anymore, there was fire, it was so hot, she couldn't breathe-

Yoruichi panted and groaned, trying to restrain herself, restrain the animal that she was inside, restrain the pathetically dominating instinct of mating inside of her.

Ah, she was about in charge. . . Yoruichi noted the shuddering of her little bee underneath her, the naked flesh so inviting and soft underneath her. . Shivering as she draped herself over, Yoruichi flicked her tongue out at SoiFon's neck and forced herself to whisper, to warn.

"So-o-i. . I- I'm in heat, dammit, and just- - AHH! Don't- Don't move, and I can't hurt you. . "

SoiFon all but broke as Yoruichi's tongue glided over her skin, down her neck, over her spine, making her hot, making her BURN, and SoiFon had to repress the giggle bubbling up. She could control herself, she always could, but. .

Yoruichi was in heat?

She KNEW her friend had to be encouraged by her animal form SOMEHOW, but. . c'mon, MATING? Inside, SoiFon's soul blew up into a heapful of lust and cravings, the need to move coming to life inside her as she knew Yoruichi would have no power but to take her.

But. . .

SoiFon couldn't do it. She wouldn't force Yoruichi to take her against her own wishes, the purple-haired woman's desires for her were not even existent to the point of acknowledgement...

"Yoruichi-sama...?"

The woman above her had gone still, the growls slowly diminishing, becoming almost incoherent. Shifting slightly, SoiFon remembered the teachings of cat's mating. If the female led the male by making yowling noises and raising her tail straight up 'til it vibrated, then the male would- yeah, the male would.

She could feel Yoruichi behind her still, breathing deeply and trying not to crush her.

"A-Are you okay, Yoruichi-sama?"

"No."

The answer was blunt, something she'd normally smile at in secret to herself, but now she started to giggle. Softly.

"Why?"

Yoruichi seemed to be a bit miffed, for she growled out a low, "Don't make me say it, SoiFon." before sliding her hands into SoiFon's scalp and carressing the now-standing hairs and making the woman underneath shiver.

Still... "Why?"

SoiFon knew she was asking for trouble, but- Yoruichi gave a strangled roar and pressed tight against the smaller girl underneath her, letting her right hand go of her short, silky hair and wound it underneath the both of them, palming the small, soft mounds roughly. Pressing forwards more, Yoruichi forced SoiFon's head around and claimed her lips, probing and leaving bruised nips.

Jerking away angrily, Yoruichi couldn't help but collapse against her friend, now maybe 'ex'.

"That's damn well why."

SoiFon was stunned. And turned on. And horny.

Yoruichi wanted her! That was all that she needed. Moaning softly herself, she turned and gave her bummed-out sensei a sly, sexy smirk.

And slowly raised her hips, lifting them both. To a vibrating rigidness.

"SOI!"

Yoruichi snapped.

Laughing at the shocked look on her love's face, SoiFon whispered saucily, "Never recalled saying I never wanted it, 'Sensei'."

Now on her hands and knees, SoiFon arched hard underneath her love and bucked, leaving Yoruichi flying for a surprised moment, looking suspiciously like a cat falling a hundred feet off a building, scrambling for any suppport. She'd give her all the support she needed.

SoiFon shunpo-d out from under her sensei and over her, slamming them both down with pleasurable force. It was HER turn to rip Yoruichi's clothes off, HER turn to growl like an animal, HER turn to run her greedy hands through her love's long hair, HER turn to give a slow, loving lick.

"I love you, Yoruichi Shihoin, mated animal turned woman."

And then SoiFon dipped her fingers inside her squirming lover.

"A-AHH!"

Yoruichi gave a strangled scream and butted herself, trying to make SoiFon go deeper, all the way. SoiFon gave a high, overpowering laugh and kissed her Yoruichi sweetly on the side of her cheek, cupping her own overwhelmingly big breasts, hard and digging like diamonds into her hands.

"Mate with me, Yoruichi."

And SoiFon concentrated, tried to ignore the painful butting arousal of herself growing, and an idea came to her. Lowering her head, SoiFon called upon her will and grinned in mischief when she felt herself split open and free herself from the contents of her womanhood.

"Yes, Yoruichi, mate with me..."

Grasping Yoruichi's sobbing hips to hers, SoiFon lifted them thigh and nudged herself to meet the scorching backside of her lover with her newly-attained 'meat'.

"SOI?"

Yoruichi felt herself being stretched, held open, something throbbing and hard and BIG, right up inside her, and she moaned in ecstacy as Soi pressed against her fully, fully submerged into the depths of her heat. Red coated her high cheekbones, making her pant, but Yoruichi managed to peer over her shoulder into Soi's grinning face.

"You. Are. SOOOOOOO. WET, woman...!"

SoiFon shuddered and try to withhold her instinct to thrust into tight, hot walls, but shook it away. Yoruichi had tried to fight her instincts, and ended up getting pounced. SHE was going to enjoy this, oh, yes...

Yoruichi screamed bloody pleasure as Soi withdrew out of her fully and slammed back in, rubbing herself all over her submissive form. AHH, but the woman had hit all her hot spots inside her, with JUST one thrust, and she was going to EXPLODE-

"SOIIII!"

Yoruichi orgasmed.

But SoiFon wasn't done yet. When the woman underneath her slumped, spent, shivering and wetly vulnerable, SoiFon gripped hips high and pushed in, torturously fast. Feeling her defeated lover's walls rushing around her whole self to grip her tight, SoiFon gritted her own fangs together and grinned savagely, jerking out and plunging back in.

Yoruichi thrashed underneath her, but couldn't move her hips as Soi controlled them, making them meet hers and explode countless times, soaring straight to the Heavens...

"That's damn well why."

Yoruichi jerked as SoiFon growled directly into her ear, lathering it with a nice inverted 'lick'. Her former pupil was arousingly dominant and still attentative, even after a whole set of intense mind-blowing orgasms...

Smiling up at her, Yoruichi turned onto her back and flipped herself over, moaning in pain/pleasure as she felt her own self throb and heat at the flesh meeting SoiFon's flat, silky smooth belly.

SoiFon stared, open-mouthed, at Yoruichi underneath her and the THING that had brushed against her as her lover turned.

"Wh-WH-WHAT?"

Yoruichi's vivid gold eyes smiled at her in delight and whispered, turning a coy side of her lips up into a handsome grin.

"Why, Soi, that's what cats use when they mate. IF you get my gyst...?"

SoiFon couldn't help but stare. Sh-She'd mated with Yoruichi when she had THAT sticking out of her? And she'd pressed her fully DOWN, and- WAIT. Oh, GOD, NO!

Yoruichi gave a nice big chuckle as SoiFon scooted her over and peered down at her bed- there was a humongous hole gaping up at her.

"Y-You put a whole in my bed!"

This, accusing. No surprise there.

"You put a nice hole in me, Soi."

This, smiling softly. It made SoiFon blush and groan, but grin nontheless, leaning down to kiss Yoruichi fully on the lips, so sweet and aching like honey and tuna.

Bumblebee tuna. (^^_;)

"Wait-! THAT'S why you reached it so fast!" SoiFon's gaze was again accusing, and Yoruichi smiled wantonly before winking and arching her hips. SoiFon, not wanting to be impaled in the stomach by Yoruichi's 'natural' sex, arched her own hips reverse-self into the air.

Yoruichi shunpo-d out from under her and flipped her onto her back.

SoiFon found herself inside the hole. She blushed. There was one problem...

"See, it's tight, huh? Get you off in no time, 'specially if someone you LOVE... is pounding you from behind."

Smiling a bit at Yoruichi's choice of words, SoiFon apologetically looked over her shoulder and said, softly, blushing like crazy as Youichi nudged into her a bit, her hips connecting, the hard, throbbing shaft right over her spine and rubbing her buttocks.

"Um.. Yoruichi..? The hole's kinda.. big."

Lowered lids made the smirk Yoruichi gave her something of a lusty appearance, her sugestion smug.

"Ah, I'm gonna be a bit bigger, huh, Soi-chaaaan?"

SoiFon lowered her head and nodded, blushing furiously. Shocked when Yoruichi lifted her lips, she screamed silently, 'She's gonna start ALREADY?"

But Yoruichi just slammed her through another part of the bed and shifted over her, raising her hips again when Soi started jerking in bed-filled pleasure.

"Y-YORUICHI!"

Yes, Yoruichi had been in a very nice position.

She had been rendered helpless.

And SoiFon didn't mind it a bit.

A/N: BUMBLEBEE TUNA! (Being a student, I have to listen to the radio on the bus EVERY day- and BUMBLEBEE TUNA was SUCH a fun commercial (-^; ri-iight), practically playing EVERY DAY- if you caught that, have a laugh. If you didn't, imagine and be thankful you haven't.

Reviews are fun for me, and you, too express unique comments! ^^


End file.
